


Missed Kisses

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [50]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Kylux and number 3 please





	Missed Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: First Kiss, Angst

Ben looked at Hux in shock. He was holding himself so rigid he was almost shaking, his hands curled so tight he was sure to be leaving marks on his palms. But that wasn’t what surprised Ben. What surprised him was that Hux had _muttered_. The Hux he knew never said anything with a low voice; he was always sure and confident of what he said. But that wasn’t the Hux in front of him now.

“I.. I didn’t hear what you said.”

For a while it looked like Hux hadn’t heard him either. When he lifted his head and brought his watery eyes to meet Ben’s, Ben had to suppress the urge to flinch, not sure in that moment if Hux wanted to punch him or run… or both.

“Hux?”

Whatever was going to be said next and Hux surged forward, grabbing the sides of Ben’s head and pressing his lips against Ben’s. It was off centre and Hux was pressing too tight, but Ben’s confusion melted away under the contact. His hands twitched with the desire to touch Hux in return, but as soon as he thought it, Hux pulled away.

“I said I wanted to kiss you,” he hissed against Ben’s lips. “I wanted to be your first, not Poe or any of the other boys you’ve been looking at.”

With that Hux let him go, storming away with his nails scoring marks into his palms again. He wouldn’t run, but Ben wouldn’t call after him either. Hux had stolen his breath.


End file.
